Heart
by lulunabo
Summary: Complete. Konoha has a talent show to take a break from all the terrible things, and Lee surprises many. Characters do not belong to me.


Title: Heart  
Universe: Naruto  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Hints of shonen-ai; AU  
Pairings: Hinted LeeSakura, GaaraLee, Narusasu  
Summary: Set after Watching from Afar: Unrequited Love. During a lull in their battles, a talent show is set up to raise the spirits of the villagers of Konoha, and Lee manages to surprise everyone.

* * *

I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark  
listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye  
sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams...  
~Listen to Your Heart; Roxette/Dht

* * *

It had been Naruto's idea in the first place to set up a talent show, which somehow didn't really surprise any of the villagers one bit. But with recent events, the rebuilding of Konoha and other attacks, the atmosphere had been tense, to say the least. What the people really needed was a break from reality for a short amount of time. Naruto hoped that by doing something as simple as the show would give people a boost of energy, one evening of a unified village before everything split down the seams again.  
To say the least, the plan had turned almost into a small festival, the show beginning in the morning and vendors selling their goods. Naruto had considered entering, but he wasn't sure exactly what he would do and, secretly, he felt no urge to make a fool of himself.

Naruto heard rumors that Gaara and his sibling arrived, though he hadn't been able to find out why they had come. Towards the evening, he had settled down with Sakura and some of the other nin to watch. People were chatting as they waited for the next person to step up. To his surprise, Lee walked onto the stage, fiddling with a microphone.

"Don't tell me he's going to sing!" said Kiba, snickering as he spoke.

But he wasn't singing, apparently, as he sat down in front of a piano. Again, he played a bit with a microphone, set near the instrument. He looked around at the audience and his eyes landed on Sakura.

Naruto knew that the man cared for Sakura deeply, and even secretly believed that Lee was in love. He expected the man in green to give her a huge smile and a thumbs up, but there was no smile. It was merely a blank stare that caused many individuals to stop talking and laughing. Right when Naruto was worried that Lee was going to just sit there, Lee lowered his head, and the smallest of smiles appeared on his face. If Naruto had not been there, he wouldn't have believed it. The actions caused Naruto to tense up a bit, perturbed by this quiet Lee, and apparently he wasn't the only one.

"What…?" began Sakura, but stopped to talk as Tenten, wearing a simple dress, walked to the microphone. The fact that Tenten was wearing a dress caused several peoples mouths to fall open.

Tenten made a small nod. Lee turned to his piano, and silence covered the crowd. Then, Lee gave a small nod as well, and his fingers hit the keys as Tenten's voice rang out.

Naruto was surprised that Tenten actually had a very nice voice, but it was Lee that stunned him. His eyes closed, his hands moving as if he had played for years, and his body swaying with emotions, Lee appeared to be putting his whole soul into this piece.  
Suddenly, Naruto understand the look he had given Sakura. There was the obvious plea to Sakura to notice him, but the song was about Lee's heart.

Naruto looked down at the ground between his feet, and like it happened so many other times, his thoughts went to Sasuke. It always came back to him, and even the song made him think about his missing comrade.

'I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, indeed,' thought Naruto. But what was Sasuke's heart saying? Naruto knew that Sasuke would tell him either that he is listening to his heart, or would, more likely, tell him that he doesn't have time for such trivial things.

But as the song ended, Naruto knew that he had to listen to his heart.

The roar of the crowd startled him out of his thoughts. Lee and Tenten stood, bowing, then walked off the stage together. On auto-pilot, he followed Sakura, who was practically running to catch up to Lee.

Lee stood as if he knew that Sakura would come. Near him stood Gaara and his siblings. Gaara nodded his head once at Naruto as way of greeting.  
"Lee, that was amazing," said Sakura. Yet it seemed that she could not think of what else to say. Lee's normal smile suddenly appeared on his face and he gave a thumbs up. Yet Naruto felt as if his eyes were hiding emotions.  
"Thank you, Sakura-san! Your approval means a great deal to me!"

"Lee," said Gaara, before anyone else could say another word.

Lee nodded his head, as if there was a hidden message in his name that only he understood. Without another word, he walked with Gaara, away from Sakura and Naruto.

Perhaps Naruto imagined it, but it seemed as if he saw Gaara brush his hand against Lee's. He glanced at Sakura. Her fists were clenched. Quietly, Naruto turned and began to walk away to think about Sasuke.


End file.
